This invention relates to a safety device for controlling the excess flow of gas, particularly a safety device which will automatically shut off the flow of gas when the flow exceeds a predetermined level.
Liquid gas for domestic use is conventionally stored in a tank with its flow being controlled at the tank outlet port by a pressure regulator. The gas then flows to the gas burner through a suitable conduit such as a flexible hose. No further safety devices are provided.
The flexible hose, however, is easily damaged and ruptures often develop in the hose which lead to excess flow of the gas, allowing dangerous amounts of gas to leak and perhaps cause explosions.
Therefore it is a main object of this invention to provide a convenient and easily adjustable gas flow safety control device which will automatically shut off the flow of gas from the tank when it exceeds a predetermined level.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.